Tucker's Day with a Britain
Plot Before you meet Veronica in the next episode of Lightshow, check out her encounter with Tucker. Characters *Veronica *Tucker Transcript (Opens with Tucker killing a floating demon in the park slicing it with a sword) (Tucker turned to Fire Tucker and teleportation in front of them and cut them in 20 slide) Tucker: That was too easy. Veronica: Look Marty, the company better be paying me plenty for modeling in this football magazine, you know how I feel about American Football. (Then a demon appears in front of Veronica, and the demon gets stabbed from behind) Veronica: Marty I gotta call you back. (Hangs up her phone) Tucker: Dumb demon, want your soul and blood. Veronica: Excuse me mister, but who was that ugly fellow? Tucker: He was a ugly demon. Don't you have eyes? Veronica: Obviously, but why was he after my "soul and blood"? Tucker: DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DEMONS. They want to be alive! Veronica: How would I fucking know, but thanks again for killing that Demon, whatever you're name is. Tucker: Tucker, the name's thank you. (A large green monster with many eyes pops up behind Veronica and roars) Tucker: Are you kidding. (Tucker teleportation near it, grad it arm, and teleportation with it and put it in the lava) Tucker: Burn! Veronica: And I'm guessing that's a demon? Tucker: HA, SURE. It's like you don't like… (Veronica then gets a bit of lava in her right hand) Veronica: (In Pain) Fuck that fucking hurt like a bitch. Tucker: HA, Ha. (Tucker use water on her hand) Veronica: Thanks I guess. (The monster grows back and gets bigger) Veronica: Should we go? Tucker: Yea, I did know that could happen. But, not like this. (Veronica runs to behind and tree and uses her phone) Veronica: Nine One One, it's an emergency there's a… (The tree gets crushed and Veronica gets picked up by the monster) Tucker: Fuck (Tucker turned to darkness Tucker) (Tucker use his Dark Golden Sword) (As darkness comes in, the ground begins to rumble and crack open revealing a dark bottomless pit) Veronica: This shit is crazy! Tucker: This...is...HARD! (Tucker begin to Fire up and change in Demon Darkness Tucker) Veronica: What are you doing? Tucker: Be safe...little one...(laugh creepy) (Tucker use his sword to cut the beast in half fast) (The beast falls into the hole along with Veronica, but Tucker manages to grab her while in mid air and back safely on the ground) (The beast falls in the hole and the ground goes back to normal) Tucker: (Turn back to normal) are you ok? Veronica: Yes I'm fine, thank you. Tucker: I hope you didn't find that I was a demon, too. Veronica: Hey you didn't kill me so I'll take it that you're someone with special powers. Tucker: I'm half demon. Veronica: How? Tucker: My mother was a demon, and my father was a witch. Veronica: You ever wondered how they met? Tucker: My mom love spell and my dad love demon, that how. Veronica: Do you know others who are like this? Tucker: No, it's crazy then shit. Veronica: Why do you kill demons for a living? Tucker: To protect the world, also, when I was little, my parents die. I needed money. Veronica: I guess you do what you know best. Tucker: It's also hard to pick the best answer to your problem or my problem. But I'm glad you are safe. (Veronica walks out of the park) (Tucker teleportation away) Veronica: (To herself) Interesting. The End Category:Episodes